


Relation in Time [II]

by a_bittersweet_crow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bittersweet_crow/pseuds/a_bittersweet_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the Theon exchange week June 2016. The idea was to do a fanart about Throbb based on "Relation in Time"  by Marina Abramovic and Ulay (1977)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relation in Time [II]

**Author's Note:**

> It was an amazing prompt. As soon as I read the prompts I received, I knew i wanted to to do this one. I thought about doing it in colours but finally I settled with b&w because of the original photographies by Marina Abramovic and Ulay. On the other hand, I didn't draw Robb and Theon exactly like in the photos, because I wanted to tried to keep them as IC as possible. Also, I drew them book-wise because it's easier for me than drawing the actors (as eye-candy as Richard and Alfie are)


End file.
